Jaclynn Frost
by Just.A.Taste.Of.What.You.Paid
Summary: Fem!Jack Frost. Jaclynn Frost has been alone for three hundred years. Her life is being invisible and causing mischief wherever she goes. But when four well known and very belived in guardians and a dark force gets shoved into her life, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was dark. It was cold. That was the first thing I remember.

But suddenly,everything felt first thing I saw was the Moon.

It made me feel safe, like when a mother hold a tired or frightened

child. Not like I would ever know how that felt like. I rose from the

lake or well the moon's rays rose me from the lake. I didn't notice

myself being lifted into the sky, closer and closer to the dwellings

of the Man in the Moon. I heard his voice, but I didn't know if

it was in my head or the quiet forest in the night could hear it to.

"Your name is Jaclynn Frost." said a deep voice. I, at the

moment was memerized by the voice of who is seemingly my

father in a way. I was sent to the ground. I looked around my

surroundings. I stood on a frozen lake. Around me was a dark

forest that would look a lot less intimidating in the daytime.

I took a step to a stick lying on the ground. As I picked it up

I realized that it was a staff. My staff. I noticed frost forming

on it. I laughed as I dragged it along the lake. It made wonderful

swirls that only winter can form. Suddenly the wind rose me into

the sky and flew me across the sky. I played with it a while even

though it was difficult to move around at first. As we went higher

in the sky I noticed lights from what looked lile a small village.

I beckoned the wind that way and landed in the center of the

slightly noisey place. People passed by and you could see

children running to and fro. Waving at people and saying hello

I walked past people who ignored me completly. I was finely tired

of people being very rude when I stopped and repeted "Hello

ma'ma" to a lady. My cheerful manner disappered when a man

\walked through me. Through. Me.

"Wha.." I managed to stutter when more people went through

my body. I was in tears by then, not only because of shock, because

when a person walks through you, it's like being shattered then sewed

back together. I screamed "Wind take me home!". The wind gently

picked me up then sped faster as we left the village behind and

went back to the lake I was born from.

The moon only ever told me my name and never a word later.

Not for 300 years and not when I screaned at it for hours intill I

was hoarse.

_**I dont own Rise of the Guardians because if I did there would**_

_**be a sequal right now.**__ That was not that bad for my first jack_

_frost fic. And when my computers jacked up. Please review_

_I need critisism! _

_Female Jack Frost! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**I don't own Rise of the guardians because if I did there would **_

_**be a sequal to it right now.**_

_**(I know that this isn't the best story but I'm still trying to fix**_

_**my computer)**_

The huge man hummed to a Russian tune. He walked around

the cherry workshop with little tools that looked like a mice would

use. He worked expertly on an ice sculptuar and finished his

wonderful creation calling out, "I'm still waiting on some cookies."

while elves stumbled out from hiding with a platter of half-eaten

treats. A clear, magical ice train sculptuar started to zoom around

the room when a door slamed open, shattering it , and a guilty

yeti stomped in shouting in a confusing launguage.

"Wait, all of you calm. What are you going on about and how

many times have I told you to knock before entering?", said North.

The yeti made no signs of apologie only shouted some more. North

being the only non-yeti to understand the language understood and

stood up immediatly. "The globe?" he mummered, confused. He

rushed out and into a giant room full of mummering yetis and elves

running underfoot. "Why must you be underfoot all the time stupid

pointy heads!", he shouted stumbling. Back to buisness. Looking up

at the globe with the child belivers, he saw a terrifying amount of

lights going out. Suddenly an evil laugh and a dark, looming shadow

passed over, consuming the globe. "Pitch.." he said worriedly. He

ran to a desk with a glass case and opened the case to press the

button inside. He looked up at the moon while the other guardians

responded to the summoning.

"Aww, man my feet, my feet!" , Bunnymund shouted as he

lept through the snow covered ground. Whatever North thought

was important enough to send him all the way here better be worth

it.

Sandy floated on his cloud of sand as he watch the children

smile at the dreams in their sleep. He ran his hand in the sand

watching as golden sand visions of everthing from sea creatures

to knights fighting dragons went by to children. As his work

passed him, he looked up to see the lights from North

signling an emergence meeting. He sighed and formed a giant

sand plane. The children could go for one night without dreams.

Tooth directed her colorful teeth carrying faries this way and

that. Every now and then she would stop to see a child's first tooth

and make a comment on some of their beautiful teeth. As she

fluttered around trying to help faries sort the teeth into their

right golden containers, a faries tugged her wing lightly to

point at the Northern lights in the distance. She gasped

and directed a few more faries as she flew of to the chilly pole.

"Okay Saint Nick, you better have a good reason for sending

me all the way here with only a few weeks till Easter." growled

Bunnymund.

"I saw Pitch. Here in Santaff Clauseen." North stated gravely.

"Here, in the shop?"gasped Tooth.

" ...not exactly him but a shadow or darkness. I

can feel in in my belly." he said shaking his belly for effect.

"You sent me all the way in the freezin cold, because

of you belly mate?" Bunny sighed.

While Bunny and North started another fight over his belly

which somehow led to arguing over whose holiday was better,

Tooth's fairies came back and she started giving out random orders.

During the talking Sandy who was watching in amusment noticed

the Man in the Moon trying to gain their attention. He made

desprate _and_ silent attempts to gain the others attention without

prevail. Finnaly when he had enough, he picked up a poor stray

elf and shook him furiously. The others turned to him in shock

and Sandy, finnaly satisfied dropped the elf and pointed at the Moon.

"Oh Sanderson, why didn't you say anything sooner?" he

chuckled. Sandy fumed sand out of his ears. "Hello, old friend.

What can we do for you today?" North said in a friendly manner.

The moon said nothing but brought a shadow down forming into

a familiar, but not welcome figure the guardians all knew.

"It is Pitch." gasped Bunny. North shook his belly in a "I

told you so" kind of way. "What do we do then Man in Moon?"

questioned Bunny. A light blue, crystle like platue rose up under

the moon rays.

"Do you guys know what this means?" asked Tooth. "A

new guardian! I wonder who it will be?" Sandy made a Clover symbol

above his head. "Yeah Sandy maybe the lepracaun!"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

Bunny chanted to himself. Finnaly an image appeared. On the

petastl(sp?) was a figure with a mischivious smile, a deep shade

of blue eyes, skin as pale as the snow, and finnaly clad with long

brown pants that were obviosly out of date on her skinny legs and

a slightly baggy blue hoodie. "Not Jaclynn Frost! Any one but her!I

take it back, the groundhog is perfectly fine with me!" shouted the

Bunny in annoyance. "Why her? She dosen't give a flower about

the children!Shes a.."

"Guardian. Shes a guardian." said North softley. "Man in

Moon choose her. Man in Moon final." Tooth started swooning

over her "snow-white' teeth when Bunny finnaly said,

"Well then how do you suppose we get the girl over here

than. She is worse than a jack-rabbit."

"We lure her a game." he stated chuckling.

"Just leave the rest to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you to everybody who favorited and reviewed! **

**It made me feel giddy. I know, weird. Anyways here **

**you go! **

Jaclynn Frost flew through the air and spread frost at unsuspecting

people laughing at their shocked faces. She swooped down to a park

laughing and in the rush knock a boy down with the snow. " Hey kid,

whatcha readin!" she called joyfully. Of coarse, as all ways he didn't

reply or even hear. She pretended he could hear and kept on talking.

"Seems interesting. Bigfoot? Well I do know some yetis if you really

want to see a bigfoot. I don't think they like me very much, but hey

at least they care enough to throw me out _polietly_." she countiued

to the kid. His friends then came running forward with shouts of

"Jamie!" and tackled him in a hug as if he hadn't been there in

forever.

"Snowday today Jamie! No school!"

"Your welcome." Jaclynn said with a flourished bow. "I try my

hardest to please." During her invisible bow for the unaware audiance

she tripped and fell on her face. When she hit the ground, snow sprayed

in all of their faces.

"Okay, who did that you guys?" cried Jamie in a mocking tone.

Jaclynn responded by flying over them and throwing a snow ball at their

heads. A full out snowball war broke out. During the fight, someone threw

a snowball at Jamie and it had a rock in it. "Guys, look! A tooth! I bet the

tooth fairy will come tonight!"

"Come on about our snowball fight? Who cares about a

stupid, bloody tooth?" Jaclynn complained. Apparently they did, and as it

got dark out, they returned home. Jaclynn pouted and flew off to sit on a

roof. The moon was shining bright that night and she glared at it. "Why would

you put me here! she shouted angrily. "I've been here for 300 years,

and you haven't said a word!" She sat their looking down on all the people

for about an hour when golden stands of dream sand came swirling down

from a cloud of the dust in the sky. She laughed at the figures that the sand

shaped. She went up to the dream cloud where Sandy sat. He smiled at her

and waved. Together they flew through the town of Burgress while he

spread the dreams.

Sandy felt sort of bad about what they were doing. He knew that

she wouldn't come with them willingly, or at least not with Bunny. North

was insane to put the tempermental Pooka in charge of this. He would

sometimes sit with Frost at night when he gave dreams, It would be

quiet, but not uncomfortable or she would tell him about her adventures

so he wouldn't have to talk. Tonight they were both making shapes with

their snow and sand. When he noticed his comrades shape below them,

he waved bye and her sad look, that she replaced with a smile and a wave.

She jumped of the cloud and drifted around for a couple of miniutes until a

dark figure shifted underneath her. As she edged closer it flashed by her. She

grinned. The chase was on. She ran towards the buildings at full speed. The

excitment of the chase rushed through her veins. She jumped off cars often

setting of blaring alarms. Her thin body was as light as the snowflakes she

created making it easy for the wind to push her up. The dark figure swopped

down below her and she gave a grin as she flew in the alley way. On her

way down she stumbled (if thats possible on the wind) onto the ground.

She heard a low chuckle but could not place it. She was a bit worried

now. Looking around wildly while clutching her staff to her chest she

called, "Whose there?".

"Don't worry, Freezebrain." said Bunnymund, stepping out of the

shadows. Jaclynn let out a laugh and relaxed on her staff.

"Oh it's just you, cotton tail. What, still mad about '68?" she

replyed mockingly. He growled and stepped closer to the offending

girl threatingly. She just twirled her staff and laughed.

"Yes, actullay I am. But that's not why I'm here." he smirked. She

looked at him warily.

"What do you.." she began. She was cut short as someone from

behind her picked her up by her hoodie. She swung wildly as two yetis

pulled out something and shouted like someone could hear her. As

they shoved her into a sack, Bunnymund laughed. "Bunny, if this is

about the blizzard of '68," she said apoligeticly(sp?)

"Ya," he replied warily.

"I'm not sorry!" she shouted laughing as he growled. He tossed

a boomarange close to her head. "Hey, let me go youover grown rabbit!"

He ignored her and told the others what to do. Suddenlyit went still in

the sack. One of the yetis opened the sack to look in and she

shot out. With a shout like a freed prisioner, she prepared to sped off. Only

then, a yeti jumped on top of her and put her back in the bag of doom she

now called it. They threw a snowglobe on the ground, that instead of shattering,

made a portal in the ground that they threw her in and jumped in after.

_**That you to all of you guys who reviewed, favorited and followed. I've**_

_**been trying to update as soon as possible for you! Please tell me**_

_**how you think I can make it better! I'm trying to make you happy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Okay I know that my story layout looks really weird, but like I said my **_

_**computers weird. I wish my computer had a spell check because when I **_

_**make mistakes, I have to check the whole thing. Anyways here you go ! Please **_

_**give me some critisism! YOU MEAN EVERTHING!**_

There was a loud "thump" and a piercing shriek. A cherry red sack rolled clumsly

across the floor, knocking down a few unfortunate elves on the way. Jaclynn got tangled

within the bag and finally was able to look out and see the feet of a very large man and

elves watching her. "Welcome! You enjoy the ride, no?" chuckled a man, she quickly

identified as North or Santa.

"Oh yeah, I just love being kidnapped in the middle of the night!" she replied sarcasticly

glaring at him. "If this is about the blizzard before Christmas, then how is old Rudolph doin!"

While she waited on a reply, she picked herself of the ground, leaned back on her staff and

looked around. Right then North opened his mouth to answer her, she interrupted saying,

"Am I on the naughty list? Cause if this is what you do to kids on the naughty list, you guys

aren't much of guardians."

"Oh yes you hold a record on the list, but now we forget!" he cried in an annoyingly

jolly manner. He, Toothina, and sandman leaned closer to her, Jaclynn just noticing them

there, and North said in a whisper, "You are now a guardian!"

This action caused her to cough and sputter in the air. "Me, a guardian?! You choose

the wrong person! I'm not a guardian!" she said right in their hopeful faces.

"That is what I told them," stated Bunny from the far corner in the right.

" Well, you guardian now! Start the music!" shouted North as elves and yetis came

in, starting a fanfare. The music was soon brought to a halt when a huge blast of cold

wind and ice went everywhere. In the middle of this was an angry looking Frost.

"Wait, what makes you think that I want to be a _guardian?" _she questioned angriliy.

Everyone looked at her for a miniute before bursting out laughing. She looked at them

weirdly, before North calmed down and said "Everybody wants to be a guardian!" She

twirled her staff then slamed it down and said cooly,

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't want to be a goody-twoshoes, bribing

guardian. Not to offend anyone of course" she added in a"I'm not sorry" voice.

"How do we not take offence in that!?" cried Bunny, looking at her wildly.

"Well, I don't want to and you can't make me!" she said childishly, stomping

her foot.

"Want to bet on it, shelia?" Bunnymund snarled, pulling out a boomarange.

Jaclynn, obviously feeling threatend, flew up higher and threw an icicle down

at him. The Pooka jumped and prepared to throw a boomarange at her, when

Tooth grabbed his arm and made him put it up. Jaclynn jumped down and walked

over to him in a threatening manner.

"Whatcha going to do about it, Easter Kangeroo?" she called mockingly.

"What are you calling me, you over grown icecube?

"That's what you are, right? Your jump,Your accent, and you've even got a pouch

for your ickle boomaranges." He leaned close and whispered,

"I'm the Easter Bunny and people _see_ and _belive_ in me. No one cares about a little

freeze burn." Jaclynn took a step back and turned to were she wasn't looking at anyone.

"No, you're right," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and pulled up her hood.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she countinued, "I'm just a lowley down Winter spirit

that you need to run an errand for you. Then I can go back for another 300 years of

my own personal space, right!" she ended in a bitter note. Sandy blew out the breath that

he didn't realize he had been holding. Sensing the need to fix the akward air between

all of them, he tugged on the sleves of Tooth and North and flashed sand pictures

over his head, clearly stating, "This went to far, do something".

"Oh Frosty, it's just that the Man in the Moon says that your important now and .."

Tooth broke off as she saw Sandy and Jaclynn's glares.

"Wait, the Moon talks to you guys?" accused Jaclynn, who felt betrayed. "He

hasn't talked to me in 300 years. Why can't he just talk to me?". North cleared

his throat and turned to Jaclynn.

"Why don't you walk with me," he commended more than asked, as he pulled

her to a door. "I want to show you something."

_**Well that was a "Drama Bomb!" I wasn't that much in my comfort**_

_**zone on that one and it wasn't that long or creative. Please give**_

_**me suggestions or critisism. By the way I may have another story**_

_**thats a one-shot, humor. Please review, follow, and favorite, so **_

_**I know if you like! I know I missed some scenes but to bad! I **_

_**hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Well a long time for me. I hope this is a**_

_**better chapter them my others. By the way, for those of you who wanted a **_

_**twist in the story, I have a major one coming up, so don't be impatient please!**_

_**Review if you can please!**_

North took a hold of Jaclynn's shoulder and steered her to a small lift on the right. When they reached the lower workshop, her gaze marvled at all the wonderous toys and hardworking yeti's. North hurried ahead to their unknown destination, but Jaclynn called out to him, "Hey, slow down. I've been trying to break in here for about 200 years since I found out where it was." She turned to a yeti, who was directing the others in toy proudution and made a friendly greeting,"Hey Phil!

The said yeti gave the white-haired spirit a hard glare and cracked his knuckles threateningly but you could tell he was amused. North, who was wondering how he never knew about the attempt break ins, gave her a questioning look. "Oh don't worry, I never made it past the security yetis." she reasurred while freezing some clueless elf. "Hey Santa, I thought the elves made the toys?"

He ignored the Santa jab and lent down to whisper,"We just let them think that. Now come." North led her through two simple wooden doors and into an office. Santa Claus's office. Jaclynn drew a deep breath while taking in all the beautiful ice carvings. "Now, to buisness!" thundered North. The door behind he locked itself and North took a step torwards her. She backed up intill she hit the wall behind her. He set his large hand on her shoulder and peered into her ice blue eyes. "What is your center Jaclynn Frost?"

Jaclynn blinked not understanding the question. "Umm, blood and guts are in my center has them.I think." North let out a deep chuckle.

"No, I meant..Wait! I will show you instead!" He turned from her and fumbled around the room for something. "Aha!" he declared triumphently. He brought out the object. It was a matryoshka. North had wooden nesting dolls of himself. Creepy. He brought them closer to her expectant face. "What do you see?" Jaclynn looked at the mean looking North doll and supplied,

"You looking fierce?" North nodded and said excitedly,

"Now look at these. I am jolly. I am mysterious. I am fearless. I am caring. Lastly I am.." North opened it to the center to reveal a tiny wooden baby with enormous eyes.

"You are a tiny baby with eyes the size of the moon."

"Close! I have big eyes! Eyes that can see the wonder in everything around me." His voice dropped to a whisper as he repeted his question. "What is your center?"

"I..I don't know. I'm snowdays and fun stuff. Not your work and dead lines. You guys may have wonder to give, but have you ever heard of a snow day?" Her voice bacame stronger and she gave a flip as she raised into the air laughing. "Now that is fun. No school,snowmen, snowball fights, and at the end of the day, a cup of hot choclate with your familiy. North smiled as her eyes lite up in excitment. Suddenly they heard a fluttering of wings outside the window. Jaclynn could see the outline of Tooth hurrying past them. Bunny burst into the room in a battle ready stance.

"Hurry. Theres trouble at the Tooth palace."

Jaclynn stood there akwardly as North commanded yetis and put on his signature coat with sleeves that barley covered his naughty and nice tattoos. She only followed them as they prepared to leave when Bunny grabbed her arm and dragged her behind them as she complained that she did NOT sign up for this. "Well maybe if you would hurry your freezin butt up, I wouldn't have to drag you like a little ankle-biter!" defended Bunny. Jaclynn didn't reply, only stuck out her tounge. As she stumbled out of a backdoor of sorts, North shouted,

"Is the sleigh ready? Excellent!

"Wait a miniute. There is no way i'm climbing aboard some stupid old sleigh like a Christmas pres...Wow. Jaclynn stopped and stared in amazment at a huge upgraded sleigh, with extra seats pulling up for guests. Not to leave out the wild looking reindeer that came stomping and rearing in. "Okay, maybe one ride, but only for Tooth's sake.

"No one can resist the sleigh!" claimed North good-naturedly.

"Not everybody mate." said Bunny looking a little nausous at the thought of climbing on to the vehicle.

"Aww, is the whittle bunny whunny afwaid of the big bad sleigh?" Jaclynn cooed mockingly.

"I'll show you how a real bunny does it." growled the Pooka. She laughed as he hopped onto the sleigh in defiance, only to get a sick look on his face. "Bunnys are meant to stay ON the ground!" Once Sandy, Bunny, North, and Jaclynn were seated, the reindeer surged forward. When they reached the clear blue skys, Bunny shrunk down so he wouldn't have to look at the frightening heights. Well frightening to him. Jaclynn was having a blast. Sandy watched on in amusment as she let out a challenge of "Watch this Bunny" Bunny made a half-cry of distress as Jaclynn was sucked off the sleigh by the wind. Bunny scowled and Sandy made a silent laugh as they peered over the edge to see a smirking Jaclynn sitting on the metal landings of the sleigh comfortably.

"Aww, you do care."

"You wish, you stupid showpony." retorted Bunny, but his wary glances at her every few minutes showed that he really was worried for the troublesome spirit. Finnaly North pulled out a snowglobe, threw it, and shouted "Tooth palace". As they went through the portal, Jaclynn frowned at the all to familiar sucking feeling. The others soon joined her, but not for the same reasons. Swarming around the magnificent palace, were large black shapes, which Jaclynn soon identified as horses. These un-natural horses were created of sand, had deep yellow eyes, and inside them were little tooth fairys and golden tubes trapped in the rib cage bars. She let out a cry of relif as she clasped a fleeing baby tooth in her hands, freeing it form it's dark pursers. She whispered words of comfort to the shaking fairy in her hand as she brought them over to an empty platforn the others had landed on.

Jaclynn looked around at all of them until her eyes landed on a distressed looking Tooth. "Oh Jacy, they took everything! My fairys, the teeth! But you should of seen them. my fairys fought brilliantly!" The look of pride on her face reminded Jaclynn that Tooth was a fierce warrior. Silently, she brought out Baby Tooth, she had named, and flew her to her mother. Tooth let out a sigh of thanks and hugged her close.

"How touching. All of the guardians gathered toghether. But whose this? Jack Frost, are you with these annoying good-dooers? What a shame." Jaclynn spun around, trying in vain to place the speaker.

"This is why everyone thinks I'm a boy! It's Jaclynn to you." The offender finnaly stepped out of the shadows.

"Pitch" all the guardians growled.(except for sandy obviously) Pitch laughed and stepped aside.

"Oh, but I'm not alone." Out of almost nowhere, came a strange human like creature. "Please welcome my new-found and newly-awoken friend, Hypnos, everyone."

_**Cliff-hanger! Muwahaha! Here is the twist I promised everyone! He will have a major role so hang on for more! Please check out my poll on my profile and review! Merry Chapter and to all a Good-night!**_


End file.
